


Vérité Devoilée

by Sakuraokasan



Category: DCU, Titan tv
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: voici un Os qui m'est venue après avoir vue l'épisode 8 de la série TITAN. Garfield/Rachel ( DC comics)
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, amis - Relationship, dc - Relationship, magie - Relationship





	Vérité Devoilée

La fine équipe était arrivée à destination, si l'on pouvait dire, car Dick était parti, les laissant avec la mère de Rachel, qui, soit dit en passant, avait tout l'air d'une mère tendre et affectueuse. Rachel s'était mis en tête d'aider Kory à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à lors, Rachel pensant pouvoir enfin retourner à une vie normale, tout du moins, aussi normale put-elle être, à présent.

Cela bien ancré, elle réitéra sa proposition d'aide à Kory, qui finit par l'accepter. L'adolescente posa ses doigts sur le front de l'autre jeune femme et commença son œuvre. Des flots d'images et de souvenirs arrivèrent en masse et tout aussi rapidement, la rosée se jeta sur la violette, sifflant dans une langue étrangère, méconnue.

Kory avait les mains serrées autour du cou de Rachel, la privant ainsi d'un apport d'air. Gar avait aussitôt essayé de l'arrêter, mais fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, déboussolé, étourdi. Elles furent finalement séparées par Wonder Girl et son lasso, la jeune femme venant tout juste d'arriver à la suite de Dick. Une fois à terre, la rosée reprit ses esprits, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. La mère de Rachel lui criait dessus, lui ordonnant de sortir de chez elle, lui hurlant ne pas vouloir d'ennemis sous son toit.

Kory partit, des images plein la tête, préférant rester loin de la jeune fille qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle fut bientôt suivie par Dick et son amie d'enfance.

Les événements passés, Angela prépara le dîner pour les deux jeunes gens restants. Gar essaya tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de Rachel, qui, sur les nerfs, l'envoya sur les roses, manu militari. Le vert légèrement vexé, alla visiter la maison, regardant les photos de famille accrochées ainsi que les décorations. Cela le faisait sourire, nostalgique. Tout en pensant à sa famille, il continua de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Il finit par entrer dans l'une des chambres, tout aussi décorée de cadres en tous genres, de vieilles tapisseries défraîchies. Puis, il tomba sur un grand miroir, accroché à un pan de mur, le cadrage était doré, un peu usé à certains endroits. Il se regarda dedans, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sursauta en voyant son visage tâché de sang, lui coulant de sa bouche maculée, ses crocs sortis. Son reflet avait un regard indéchiffrable. Il cligna des yeux, mais non, le sang était toujours là. Il glissa l'un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, pour voir par lui-même. Il sentait la texture, la touchait. Il regarda ses doigts de plus près, mais n'y vit rien. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison, en toute hâte, ayant grand besoin d'air frais.

Une fois dehors, il prit de grandes goulées d'air et essaya de regagner son calme. Il prit appui sur la rambarde et souffla un bon coup. Calmé, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. À sa grande horreur, dans le sentier qui lui faisait face, un homme... L'homme qu'il se souvenait avoir déchiqueté à grands coups de crocs. La bile lui remonta dans l'œsophage, lui donnant la nausée. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, l'homme était toujours face à lui !Il sursauta de nouveau, en entendant Rachel arriver. Elle lui fit ses excuses. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il monta se reposer dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre.

De leur côté, Dick et Donna avaient suivi Kory jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté, au premier abord, qui ne l'était cependant pas, bien évidemment. Quand ils entrèrent, Koriand'r, car tel était le nom de la jeune rosée, était montée dans un vaisseau, qu'elle leur apprit être le sien. Elle avait visiblement recouvré la quasi totalité de ses souvenirs. Elle expliqua aux deux autres pour quelle raison elle cherchait Rachel et la raison pour laquelle il fallait mettre fin à sa vie, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait plus.

Cependant, elle leur expliqua que, si elle ne menait pas sa mission à bien, son monde et bien d'autres avant et après lui, se verraient détruits, par Trigon, qui passerait par le portail qu'était sa propre fille. La mission de Starfire était donc de supprimer le portail, afin que Trigon ne puisse jamais traverser. Donna feuilleta le livre que possédait Kory et mit le doigt sur un élément intrigant. Sur l'une des images, on pouvait voir trois silhouettes. L'une d'entre elles était clairement Trigon et lui faisait face Rachel, mais qui était censée représenter la troisième silhouette, clairement féminine ? Ils s'entre-regardèrent, réalisant tout à coup et, d'un commun accord, prirent la décision de décoller au plus vite.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps. La maison était devenue silencieuse, si ce n'était les gémissements douloureux de Garfield. Il n'allait pas mieux depuis le dîner, sentant toujours cette affreuse sensation de sang dans sa bouche. Son corps le faisait souffrir, également. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Ce fut donc avec difficulté, qu'il rejoignit la salle de bains, afin de vérifier, encore une fois, si le sang était réellement là, ou même les restes de la chairs de ce docteur véreux. Mais, il avait beau tirer sa bouche dans tous les sens, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Un vertige le prit soudain et il s'écroula, à terre, pris de spasmes.

Le bruit de chute, ainsi que les gémissements de douleur suffirent à réveiller Angela, qui vint constater l'étendue des dégâts. Elle sourit mystérieusement, quoi qu'avec malice, laissant l'adolescent agonisant sur le sol et partit pour la chambre de sa fille, le visage paniqué, elle la secoua, afin de la réveiller.

-Rachel, réveille-toi !

-Maman ?

-Ma chérie, viens vite ! Ton ami est malade, il va très mal !

-Gar ?

La mère et la fille se rendirent à la salle de bains, retrouvant le jeune homme toujours pris de tremblements, du sang s'écoulant à présent de son nez, ainsi que de sa bouche. Il respirait avec peine, le visage crispé de douleur. La jeune femme accourut dans tous ses états, s'accroupit, soulevant la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, tout en essayant de le rassurer.

-Gar, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, on va te soigner ! Lui dit la jeune femme, paniquée, caressant ses cheveux.

Rachel regarda sa mère d'un air suppliant. La blonde ne se laissa pas démonter, gardant un masque intact.

-Je vais aller téléphoner au médecin et lui demander de venir en urgence, lui dit-elle.

-Fais vite, maman ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami, répondit Rachel, au bord des larmes.

La blonde quitta la salle de bains, pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussé. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle décrocha le combiné, le mit à son oreille et, comme elle s'y attendait, n'entendit aucune tonalité. Elle sourit machiavéliquement et retourna d'un pas lent de là d'où elle venait. Quand elle fut à l'étage, elle prit une expression catastrophée et annonça à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre le médecin, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, car la ligne était coupée. L'adolescente éclata littéralement en sanglots. Elle regarda son ami qui se mourait et, tout en regardant sa mère dans les yeux, posa une question silencieuse. La traîtresse s'empressa d'y répondre.

-C'est la seule solution, qu'il nous reste, ma chérie...

-Non, je ne peux pas ! À chaque fois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs, quelqu'un meurt !

-Mon amour, le temps passe, Garfield ne va pas tenir longtemps... Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout !

La violette regarda sa mère et prit la même décision. Elle ne laisserait pas son tout premier ami mourir ! Non, ça, jamais !

-Emmenons-le dans le salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Rachel ne releva pas l'énormité de la chose. Les deux femmes relevèrent le jeune homme, qui mourant, ne réagissait même plus aux événements qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Avec du mal, la mère et la fille installèrent le jeune homme sur le sol du salon. Rachel tenta de reprendre un tant soit peu son calme, malgré l'état inquiétant de Gar. Celui-ci ne réagissait plus, il ne semblait même plus respirer.

Le peu de calme qu'elle put regagner lui servit à déposer ses mains de chaque côtés du crâne de Garfield et se concentrer. Elle puisa au fond, l'essence même de ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part. Le flux de magie commençait à se répandre, au bout de ses doigts. Elle imagina soigner les maux qui sévissaient en Gar. Mais, malgré plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration, rien ne se passa. Ce fut là, qu'Angela suggéra quelque chose d'impensable.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée, mais, je pense que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez développés... Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le sauver : ton père. Lui, il serait assez puissant et il le ferait pour toi, j'en suis sûre !

-Maman, tu entends ce que tu me dis ?! Si nous en sommes là, c'est justement pour le fuir et tu me demandes de l'appeler ?! C'est tout bonnement impensable !

-Rachel, si tu ne veux pas que ton ami meurt, il va bien falloir l'appeler ! Personne d'autre que lui, ne pourra le sauver...

La plus jeune, surprise, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère, qu'elle venait de retrouver, venait de lui faire voir une partie de sa vraie personnalité, qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle ne put réfléchir plus, le corps de son ami fut pris de nouveau, de spasmes. Puis, tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ils s'arrêtèrent, laissant le jeune homme mou, comme sans vie.

Cet état de fait débloqua quelque chose en Rachel, qui, les mains tremblantes, réalisa que son ami agonisait. Prise d'un regain de motivation, elle réitéra son essai. Elle fit affluer plus de magie qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et ne pensa plus qu'à sauver Garfield, ce jeune métamorphe tigre, qui avait su passer outre les préjugés et ainsi, l'accepter comme elle était, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. À part le fait qu'il était son premier ami, elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Elle le sentait le vert et elle feraient une bonne équipe.

Ancrée dans sa concentration, elle ne remarqua pas, de suite, que sa puissance était siphonnée. Une douleur sourde se fit sentir. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Gar, coûte que coûte ! Elle hurla sa douleur, déversant son flux de pouvoir dans le corps du jeune homme. Tant et si bien, qu'ils se retrouvèrent en lévitation, au beau milieu du salon. Angela, qui regardait la scène, ébahie, fut sortie de sa contemplation quand elle entendit un énorme bruit, venant de l'extérieur de la maison.

Elle n'eut pas à se demander ce qu'il se passait, que déjà, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrait à la volée. Dick, Donna et Kory venaient d'arriver, prêts à en découdre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant les deux jeunes adolescents en lévitation, entourés d'un flot de magie violette, enflant à vue d'œil, à tel point, qu'il explosa, expulsant tout le monde, aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Ce ne fut que grâce à leurs capacités de combat, que les trois arrivants ne durent leur réception contre l'un des murs du salon. Ce fut également grâce à cela, qu'ils remarquèrent quasiment tout de suite, qu'un nouvel arrivant venait de faire son apparition. Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, un charisme que l'on ne prête qu'aux pires des raclures de l'univers, émanant de lui, se tenait devant les autres. Les trois acolytes furent sur leurs gardes, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, armes au poing, prêts à combattre. Le nouveau venu frotta son costume.

-Eh bien, je n'étais pas censé arrivé ainsi, s'exclama-t-il, mais soit. Où est ma très chère progéniture ?

Et là, comme surgissant de nulle part, Angela se colla, telle une moule à son rocher préféré, à cet être ignoble.

-Évanouie, quelque part dans cette pièce, mon amour.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû passer par une fissure grotesque de magie, alors que je devais passer par la grande porte, très chère ? S'enquit le père de Rachel, d'un ton extrêmement froid.

-Nous avions sous-estimé l'étendu des pouvoirs magiques de notre fille, mon amour. Elle a voulu sauver cet être, elle-même, répondit Angela, d'une voix suave, emplie d'amour et de soumission, faisant jurer Trigon.

Trigon chercha dans la pièce où se trouvait sa progéniture et finit par la trouver, les membres entre-mêlés à un immonde humain. Il leva un bras et la fit venir à lui, la faisant reprendre conscience, par la même occasion.

Quand la jeune femme remarqua dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, elle se débattit, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, épuisée par la dépense de magie. Elle finit par se résigner, arrêtant de bouger.

-Je vois, ma fille, que tu as du tempérament ! Malheureusement, ça ne suffira pas, lui dit Trigon, avec un sourire narquois. Je vais te faire part de ma vision des choses, si tu l'acceptes, je pourrais certainement faire preuve de clémence envers tes amis et les laissant vivre.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta vision des choses ? Répliqua Rachel, ne se démontant pas.

-Tu peux l'être, sourit Trigon, faussement indulgent, mais, dans ce cas, ils mourront tous, les uns après les autres, comme le reste de cette misérable planète !

L'adolescente violette, enragée par les paroles de son paternel, sentit en elle, un regain d'énergie et mordit la main qui la tenait. La douleur, mêlée à la surprise suffirent pour que Trigon libère Rachel. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois alliés pour se lancer dans la bataille. Kory entama les hostilités, en envoyant une salve de feu au démon, qui, bien sûr, l'esquiva. L'opération n'avait, cependant, été qu'une diversion afin de mettre Rachel à l'abri.

Ce fut au tour de Donna, d'engager le combat, avec des coups bien placés, ainsi qu'une restriction des mouvements du démon, ce qui permit à Dick de lui asséner plusieurs coups, essayant de l'assommer, mais il avait la peau dure, l'ordure !

Un étrange roulement prit place autour de lui, à peine revenu sur terre, qu'il était déjà acculé de toutes parts. Un autre coup le fit perdre, l'espace d'un instant, ses moyens. Kory en profita pour lancer une nouvelle salve, espérant roussir le destructeur de son monde. C'était sans compter Angela, qui se mit devant, encaissant l'attaque, sans broncher, finissant en un tas de cendres. Rachel, ayant vu la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, hurla de désespoir. Elle leva les bras, appelant une nouvelle fois sa magie, créant un portail. D'un geste du bras droit, elle expulsa le démon hors de leur monde. Retour à l'envoyeur ! Pensa-t-elle. L'adrénaline se dissipant, elle sentit ses forces la quitter et ce fut le trou noir...

La jeune femme se réveilla, un bras sur les yeux, cachant un rayon de soleil gênant. Elle pensa avoir fait un étrange rêve. Mais, en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit où elle se trouvait : la chambre de sa mère. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle était morte... Tout était réel... Elle se tourna et là, elle sourit. Gar était assoupi à ses côtés. Elle se laissa aller à penser qu'il était mignon. Elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle les avait tous sauvés.

**Fin.**


End file.
